


Ahchoo! Again?

by hwang_visual



Series: Stray soulmates [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: I have no idea what to tag, M/M, brief mention of felix's sisters, changbin cares about felix aww, felix gets sick easily, hyunminjeong lowkey ship them (idk their ship name oops), i seriously had no idea what to title this, i'm kinda delayed with this part, istg it's the funniest for me to see felix sick in freakin' australia, it's cute, it's said to leave the best for the end, my poor baby lol, my summaries are getting shorter, or at least I think so, the closer you are to your soulmate the hotter you are au, the supreme ship the last, this is the last T-T (but I don't want to end!), what is the title omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwang_visual/pseuds/hwang_visual
Summary: The idea of needing your soulmate to keep warm it's really cute, in Felix's opinion. But, with his low immune system, it makes it hard for him to go to Australia to visit his family. Can't he just find him already?(It would definitely make everything easier, thank you.)





	Ahchoo! Again?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last story of the "Stray soulmates" series! I really enjoyed writing this, as a big fan of Stray Kids, soulmates au and shipping. And now that we're ending this, I'll admit that even though I didn't like them before, now I've fallen in love with the titles (well, this one has a long way still. I don't really like it, but I couldn't think of anything better lol) So, enjoy!

 

 

"Ah-choo!"

 

 

 

 

Mrs. Lee  hurriedly  comes out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on her ladybug apron as she approches Felix. Her son is lying on the couch, looking as dead as a zombie, and sniffing his nose.

 

 

 

 

"Oh no. Again?" she asks, and makes a face of sorrow when Felix nods with the saddest face ever. "I'll go get the medicine." she whispers in a soft voice, and kisses Felix in the forehead.

 

 

 

 

Felix's mother disappears down the hall, and Felix grunts, throwing a cushion over his head and  blindly  looking for a blanket . He finds one, and pouts as he covers himself.

 

 

 

 

It always happened to him.  Felix had always thought the soulmate thing was cute, being cold when separated and having to be close to keep warm. It was cute, until he first returned to his home in Australia. When he turned eighteen, and his hot-cold radar had activated, he moved to Korea because he was warm in there. He had settled in Chan's house with his friends, as it seemed his soulmate lived close there. He also pounded the chance that his soulmate was living with him, but who would it be then? Jeongin had found his soulmate as soon as his radar activated, Hyunjin was happily dating Seungmin, the neighbor next door (and, of course, his soulmate), Chan had been to Australia with him and he got sick either way, and Changbin... It couldn't be Changbin, right? They're total opposites, and he kinda seems to hate him sometimes.

 

 

 

 

Back to where we were, Felix had though about it as cute and romantic, that is until he first went back to Australia to see his family.  He knew that you can reach high levels of cold without your soulmate, and he was good enduring extreme temperatures  . Well, not super extreme, but  considerably  low or high. What he didn't expect was to get so sick he would want to dig a hole and die.

 

 

 

 

Since when did he have such low immune system?  Felix didn't know, but his temperature was so low he would get colds, fevers and other kinds of illnesses all at the same time. And it was like hell. It felt like death, but being alive, and it happened every single time he went on a trip to Australia.

 

 

 

 

His mother came back to Felix whining at the same time he sneezed at the speed of light.  He also started to cough real bad, his cheeks already red, and he curled up into a ball cursing under his breath and whining some more.  She gave him the corresponding pills, checked his temperature and left him watching TV while she prepared the bath tub.

 

 

 

 

Felix sneezed again, the sneeze so powerful he earned a brand new headache. Then, his phone started ringing, TWICE's newest song drilling in his head. He picked the phone up with his foot, not wanting to move, and picked up the call as he coughed.

 

 

 

 

"What?" he said, his voice already hoarse. Out of all illnesses, he hated to have sore throats the most.

 

 

 

 

"You're already sick!?" asked Changbin, sounding too surprised considering he knew about how sick he got. "You arrived _yesterday_!"

 

 

 

 

"I know." he cried. "Tell that to my immune system." Felix now huffed, making another pout even though Changbin couldn't see it. And even though he was feeling a little happier now.  Changbin could seem like a cold hearted person, even rude sometimes, but he was actually  really  cute and caring . When he went overseas, he always would be the first to call, and also the only one that would do it everyday.

 

 

 

 

Changbin laughed. "Did you do something yesterday?" he asked, changing the subject.

 

 

 

 

"Yeah. We went shopping, and my uncles came home to have dinner. They were so happy to see me, and they've adopted a puppy!"

 

 

 

 

"Oh, that's nice!" Changbin said. "I'm sure it's because they knew how much you love dogs." he joked, and Felix laughed with him, although he almost choked when he had to cough. "You have to send me photos, ok?"

 

 

 

 

"Okay~" he made some aegyo, sounding like a zombie princess more than a cute human being. "Oh! I have a selca with the dog. I should send it to you. He looks soooo cute."

 

 

 

 

"Not more than you, though." he responded, and Felix giggled, making Changbin giggle too. Hyunjin usually jokes they sound like a couple when they're on the phone. They kinda do, but is cute.

 

 

 

 

"Sweetie, the bath's ready!" his mother shouted from the bathroom.  Changbin heard, too, because he wass soon saying goodbye and telling him he'll call tomorrow .

 

 

 

 

Felix took a relaxing bath, and after dinner he was in a grumpy mood again. That was,  unsurprisingly, until Changbin called him on Skype when he got some free time.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Felix came back from Australia a week ago,  instantly  recovering from his cold/fever/sore throat/headache. They went to have dinner, and now they're back at home.  Changbin is composing some lyrics, showing them to Chan that watches TV, Felix reads a manga, and Hyunjin and Jeongin (plus Seungmin that came to spend the night)  were locked  in a room since two hours ago. They were  probably  planning on world domination.

 

 

 

 

"You should change this."  Chan suggests, ponting at some line in Changbin's notebook and then writing something in red pen. He raises a brow.

 

 

 

 

"Why though? Doesn't this go better with the flow of the song?" he asks, and scribbles some more on top of what Chan wrote. Felix takes a peek of the lyrics above his book.

 

 

 

 

"No. It should be thirteen syllables, but it adds up to fifteen." Chan draws on the paper while he explains his point, and Changbin whispers "Right, right." as he crosses the line and re-writes what Chan wrote under the other lyrics. After that little convo, silence  is made  again at the room.

 

 

 

 

And a few seconds later, Jeongin, Hyunjin and Seungmin are entering the room.

 

 

 

 

"We've got it!" Hyunjin shouts, and points at Felix. "We know who your soulmate is!" he  violently  assures. Felix looks at them with open eyes. Before he can even ask how, Jeongin shouts:

 

 

 

 

"It's Changbin!"

 

 

 

 

The older looks up from his notebook, looking confused. "Me?"  he asks, pointing at himself, and  briefly  looks at Felix (that has his face a light red color) before looking at Jeongin. Seungmin nods.

 

 

 

 

"We've made an investigation!" says Seungmin, and puts a notebook at the coffee table.  The others gather around the table, and Hyunjin clears his throat to start explaining their theory.

 

 

 

 

"So, when you're in Australia you're cold, and when you're here you're hot, right?" Felix nods, and the black-haired guy continues.  "It has to be someone in Korea, and more  specifically  in this house, becuase when you're here you're warmer than on the streets, or when we're not all togehter."

 

 

 

 

"It can't be Hyunjin" now goes Jeongin. "because his soulmate is Seungmin right here." he points at them, that hold hands as "proof". "And it can't be me neither, because I also have a girlfriend. Then, the only options left are Chan and Changbin."

 

 

 

 

"But," interrupts Seungmin. "you went with Chan to Australia once, and got sick anyways. Conclusion: Changbin has to be your soulmate."  he finishes, and the three of them stand together with their arms crossed, waiting to see their response. Felix  nervously  looks at Changbin, that says:

 

 

 

 

"That means nothing. You haven't proved yet that he and I are real soulmates."

 

 

 

 

Seungmin smirks, with an evil-looking smile.

 

 

 

 

"Hug." he demands. Felix and Changbin look at each other, hesitant. "If you're soulmates and you hug, you'll feel hot." he clarifies, and Chan agrees,  suddenly  noticing how good of an idea that is. They both stand up, each step they take adding a few beats to their rushing hearts.  Felix hands start sweating, and at first he thinks it is because he's nervous, but when he sees Changbin's hands are sweaty too, he thinks the trio might be right.

 

 

 

 

And then, it happens. He finds himself in the other's arms,  protectively  caged inside Changbin's embrace.  And it feels so nice, and warm, and he fits so well in Changbin's chest he hums happy, heart fluttering and cheeks reddening.  They look at each other's eyes after a few seconds of silence, Felix's hands on Changbin's neck and Changbin's hand settled on his waist. And,  obviously, the romanticism couldn't last much.

 

 

 

 

"Ha! We were right."  Hyunjin screams, and he high fives with Seungmin and Jeongin, chanting something while doing a victory dance.  Chan rolls his eyes, but ends up joining the youngers, and Changbin kisses Felix with gentleness, making him melt with how hot he is. Both  phisically, and  literally.

 

 

 

 

He's so glad next trip to Australia he won't get sick. And for sure, his sisters will fangirl over how cute they are together.


End file.
